


Out Of This World

by LissaWho5



Series: Sander Storymas 2017! [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Meetings, Fluff, Human, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, Nothing is detailed, Past mention of abuse, alien - Freeform, mentioned though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Logan is an alien stranded on Earth





	Out Of This World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan meet.

It was a pretty day when their lives changed forever.

The day started out pretty normal.

Patton woke up first, made his two boyfriends some breakfast, the others came down soon and kissed Patton as a thank you, and Patton and Roman left for their jobs, while Virgil got to his office to work from home.

After work, they all went out to walk in the park to relax. (Well Virgil begrudgingly went, he usually hated leaving the house but his boyfriends could quite convincing to say the least.)

Walking along the trail they noticed something.

Virgil noticed it first, being the most observant of the three, and quickly pointed it out to the others.

A little bit off the trail they were on was a cloud of smoke.

The interesting thing was that this smoke was a combination of different shades or red, light and dark blue, and purple as opposed to typical grey smoke.

Virgil immediately pulled on his boyfriend's hands to get them to turn around and they were about to move back. But stopped when they heard a small noise coming from the smoke.

But not just any noise, it sounded like someone crying.

Patton let go of Virgil’s hand to go close to the noise, much to the frustration of the other.

Roman let go next to trail behind Patton and Virgil sighed and went along.

Because as much as he loved the other two, they were much too reckless on their own.

They walked over to the smoke and were shocked by the sight that they saw.

In sight was a young man curled into fetal position on the ground.

Though the word “man” may have been slightly off. He had a structure similar to a man but his skin was a very light purple and he dark blue eyes, too dark to be a shade that a human could have naturally.

The strangest thing however, was what the “man” was leaning up against.

It was a small pod that looked almost completely broken. The pod was small and looked way to cramp to have had been a comfortable fit.

Virgil flight or fight instincts were kicking in and they were telling him to run far away from here. But before he could drag his boyfriends away Patton moved closer.

“Patton!” Virgil whispered trying to stay quiet. But Patton didn’t respond, instead he started to talk to the creature.

“Hello?” He said, though it came off more like a question.

The creature looked at him frightened and back away immediately .

“Please don’t attack! I come in peace.” He put his empty hands up in an attempt to show this, as if his hands being empty explain all of this.

“It’s okay we won’t hurt you.” Said Patton. He stook out his hand for logan to shake. “I’m Patton.”

* * *

 

He was scared

  
He was sent from his home planet, Affetus Mallum (or Mallum for short) to Earth as a punishment for his crimes to his species.

He landed here in a pod that was much small for him and would destroy itself in around 20 hours, given a form that was close enough to one of the main species on the planet, and sent off with a slap in the face.

He was more scared of the creature he was made to look like however.

Legends on his planet state that humans are ferocious monsters who will eat members of his race in one big gulp and they would send the worst of the worst there as that’s what they deserve.

However the one human he had seen did not seem to have the ability to do that to him, even if he was in the form he was on his home planet. He was however exhibiting odd behaviors.

For one he was smiling though no one had prompted him to, almost as if he was a ruler, though h did not have on a garment to suggest that. He also had extend out his right hand to him.

He stared at the extended hand like it was an extra limb about to attack him. He prepared himself for an attack but after a few minutes without one, he carefully touched his hand. He was startled when the man got a firm grip of his hand and began to shake it, but he was able to get his hand back, startled by the human’s actions.

He then noted that two figures were not too far behind Patton and the neither seemed to have the capacity to eat him whole as well.

Had everything h heard about humans been a lie?

The human called Patton spoke again.

“Can you tell me your name?” Said Patton sweetly .

Logan sighed and tried to figure out the best translation from the bit of Human languages he was taught in school and it seemed they were speaking English and he was lucky as that was his best language and he would even secretly study it, even after school was done. He translated his name and he’s glad he could recall the translation.

“I’m L-0G1N.”

Patton seemed thrown off by this but quickly put his smile back on.

“That’s a bit of a mouthful there. How about I call you Logan instead?”

Logan nodded at that. He liked the title it was fitting and it seemed to be more like the few human titles he had heard

“Ok well it’s getting dark and I’m assuming you don’t have anywhere to sleep.”

Logan was saddened by this reminder of his situation and he nodded his head to confirm this to Patton.

“How about you come home with us? We have a room you can stay in. But we understand if you don’t want to leave your ship. We can just leave you and we promise not to tell anyone about you or your ship.”

Logan nodded his head quickly when he heard the offer for a place to sleep. He had been scared at the lack of shelter he had for the night, and at least Patton seemed very kind, and not likely to eat him. The other two he wasn’t sure off, but he was willing to risk that they wouldn’t either, especially since they looked relatively harmless. And maybe there was other monsters on this planet or other humans that would be able to eat him. He wouldn’t want to risk that.

“Yes please. I need a shelter. And I don’t care about the ship, it will decompose naturally over night, so by tomorrow morning all that will be left are a few pieces of nickel.”

Patton nodded at this. “Ok, so since our coming with us, you’ll have to change appearance a bit. Not to say you don’t look great, but you don’t look entirely human. Your skin tone is not a natural color and and your eyes are a color that aren’t typical of people.”

“I can change that, is it okay if I copy your eye color and skin tone.”

Patton said that it was okay, and Logan stared at him intensely, focusing on his details, He then closed his eyes and h began to glow, but only for a second and (To the point that Patton was sure that if he had blinked he would have missed it.)

After the flash Logan had a slightly tan skin like Patton did and the same shade of brown eyes. And had could Patton not be amazed by that.

“You look really nice Logan! Now come along and follow me.You’re going to meet Roma and Virgil since they live with me, then we’re going home.

Logan nodded and agreed a slight smile on his face.

Maybe humans weren’t monstrous as expected.  
  


 


End file.
